Under Grant OH 00442, a Coordinated Textile Industry Noise Reduction Program was conducted at N.C. State University. The program was a cooperative effort by industry, labor, government, and a major university to provide solutions to a difficult occupational health problem. Results from the program have been of significant assistance to the industry, particularly in spinning operations where it was demonstrated that the majority of U. S. spinning rooms could be brought below 90 dBA at reasonable cost, and all others could be reduced appreciably. Such noise reductions would lead to elimination of hazardous exposure to noise for more than 60,000 textile spinning employees. Research to be conducted under this program is a logical outgrowth of the previous program and is to be structured for expansion of the present body of technical information available to the textile industry for use in determining and achieving feasible reductions of employee exposure to occupational noise. In cooperation with textile manufacturers, suppliers, and machinery builders, additional design technology for reduced noise emission will be developed for textile machinery such as shuttleless and fly-shuttle looms, spinning and twisting spindles, winders and texturizers. Recent developments in noise source identification techniques will be applied to certain more difficult problem areas where conventional analysis procedures are not adequate. Also, a significant new thrust will be the development of guidelines for use by both industry and enforcement agencies in determining economic feasibility of implementing demonstrated noise control technology.